


Until Miss Park

by tragictaengsic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragictaengsic/pseuds/tragictaengsic
Summary: She fucking hates Miss Park.





	Until Miss Park

Mina was fucking pissed. 

She only got A- her entire high school life twice. 

And they were both given by the same damned teacher under her same damned subject. 

Literature. 

Huh. 

Who would have thought that one subject would ruin her perfect record? 

Or rather, who would have thought that one teacher would dare to give her grades lower than A+ in her last year. 

A young new literature teacher. 

Mina crumpled her graded work and harshly threw it away. 

Her eyes momentarily widened when she saw the paper land in front of none other than the source of her irritation, Miss Park Jihyo. 

And the absolute angel-devil she was, she picked up and uncrumpled the paper Mina carelessly threw. 

If she was shocked that it was a paper submitted under her, she controlled it greatly for she was still smiling when she gave it back to Mina. 

"Myoui Mina I believe this is yours."

Mina hated the shiver she felt when Miss Park said her name like it was a sweet candy rather than a student's name. 

She also loathed the goosebumps she felt when their fingers slightly touched when she got her ruined work. 

"Th-thank you Ma'am."

She fucking hates Miss Park. 

 

* * *

 

This was the last straw. 

A fucking B+. 

What a bitch. 

It's not like she was fuming mad for no season. 

Mina works hard, harder than anyone in class. 

She gives it all in every requirement and test.

Not that it was needed, because she's already a genius without the effort given her talent and brain.

So to get a fucking B+ in a simple assignment she spent 2 nights on was unbelievable. 

Mina is positive her teacher was focused on her demise. 

Maybe she was paid by lower ranking honor students to ruin her record. 

Maybe her teacher was blind. 

Maybe she just wants to fuck Mina up. 

Mina will confront her teacher and she shall know. 

 

* * *

 

Mina didn't dare knock on Miss Park's office. 

She immediately went in and got shocked by what she saw. 

Miss Park Jihyo with the top 2 and 3 students of her batch, Nayeon and Tzuyu, delightedly talking over some papers. 

Oh she was fuming. 

"Myoui Mina, to what pleasure do I owe your vi-" 

"So this is the reason huh?" Mina softly said while clenching her trembling hands. 

"Reason? Reason for wh-" 

"This is the fucking reason why you always give unjust grades on my papers!" Mina blurted out anger spewing out every word. 

Nayeon and Tzuyu looked at each other then at Mina in shock. 

This was the first time they witnessed an outburst from the usual prim and proper girl. 

On the other hand, Miss Park was slightly shaking her head in disappointment with a shadow of a smirk on her red lips. 

Miss Park stand up from her seat not bothering to straighten her skirt that went a bit higher than what it was intended to cover. 

Her heels clank sharply and stopped right in front of Mina. 

"My, my, no cursing inside my office Miss Myoui. You could get a detention for that." 

Mina slightly deflated after hearing that. 

She wasn't a fool she knew the strict rules of the academy. 

She wasn't normally like this. 

In fact she was a model student in every aspect up until Miss Park decided to transfer in this school. 

Until Miss Park decided to give her lower grades than perfect. 

Until Miss Park decided it was a good idea to wear a pencil skirt, high heels, and bright red lipstick to class. 

Until Miss Park decided that her name was to be pronounced like a dripping honey. 

Until Miss Park decided to enter her dreams and wake her up in the middle of the night feeling hot and bothered and infuriated and wanting to be fucked. 

Until Miss Park. 

"Myoui Mina."

Mina's reverie was broken by the angel-devil in front of her. 

"I won't tolerate this behavior. Meet me after I answer Nayeon and Tzuyu's intellectual inquiries about what's lacking in their papers so they can further improve. Not unlike other students who just barged unannounced and rudely insinuate baseless accusations."

Mina reddened from embarrassment but she was still infuriated by the memory of Nayeon and Tzuyu talking animatedly and rather closely with Miss Park.

Miss Park crossed her arms and looked at Mina's eyes intensely. 

Mina inaudibly gulped. 

Miss Park slowly leaned unto her ears and whispered, "Meet me after an hour in the teachers' lavatories."

Mina may or may not felt Miss Park' tongue licked her ear. 

 

* * *

 

'She doesn't mean inside the cr, does she?" Mina softly paced back and forth outside the female teachers' lavatories. 

Her heart is racing. She wasn't sure if she will really get a detention. 

Another dent in her record. 

Great. 

And from none other than the cause of her sleepless nights. 

Mina sighed. 

Maybe she'll just get scolded right? 

But what about the thing she felt a while ago. 

Miss Park's tongue....

She felt her core throb. 

Miss Park is really fucking her up. 

(Oh how she wish.) 

She went into the lavatory to wash her face and let off steam knowing she won't be punished for doing so because all the teachers have daily meetings after class. 

Before she even got close to the sink, she heard some noises. 

Some noises coming from one of the cubicles.

She washed her hand. 

The noises didn't stop. 

She strain her ears and the noises sounded like... whimpers and wet slaps?

Mina gulped. 

She moved closer to the door where the sounds are coming. 

She heard the sounds clearer. 

Louder. 

She felt her body become hot. 

It sounded like Miss Park.

It sounded like Miss Park fucking herself inside the cubicle. 

She felt heat pool into her abdomen.

She placed her ears on the door. 

"Ahh... Uhm... M-Mina..." 

Mina loudly gasped upon hearing her name and the sounds immediately stopped. 

Mina hears her heart hampering and felt a little wetness between her legs. 

"Mina?" 

Mina licked her lips. 

"Yes, Miss Park." 

"Wait for me," Miss Park huskily commanded. 

Mina immediately went back to the sink and washed her face. 

Miss Park was fucking herself and moaning her name. 

She splashed another water to her face. 

After drying her face, Miss Park was already standing behind her. 

Slightly disheveled hair, fucking sexy. 

Two buttons left unbuttoned let her sneak a peek at the lacy black bra and deep cleavage. 

As if the sight wasn't enough, Miss Park continued walking forward until her front was completely felt by Mina. 

Fucking fuck. 

Small breaths from her teacher enable her to feel the perk nipples of the goddess pressed against her. 

She felt Miss Park slightly grind her pussy unto her ass. 

Mina sighed. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Miss Park whispered into her ear and now she was positive that Miss Park was licking her ear because they kept steady eye contact using the mirror in front of them. 

Mina felt that she was going to combust.

She felt Miss Park's nipples hardened as if it was possible, her grinding becoming more desperate behind her back, and she lightly bites her ears to conceal her moans. 

Miss Park continued her ministrations until her breathing become ragged then Mina felt Miss Park's light convulsions as she cums.

While maintaining eye contact through the fucking mirror. 

Mina was positive she was fucking drenched and she needed to be fucked by the cause of her demise. 

But then Miss Park said, "Let me clean myself then we'll talk about your misconduct earlier." 

'No no no the talking can be done later. I need to cum' 

Mina went on slight panic mode and as Jihyo still pressed behind her back tried to wash her hands further pressing her nipples unto her, she caught her teacher's wrist. 

There was still white glazed juice on her fingers from earlier. 

Mina maintained eye contact then swirled her tongue on Jihyo's fingers. 

Jihyo took a deep breath. 

Then Mina bobbed her head vigorously sucking and deep mouth fucking Jihyo's fingers clean. 

"Myou Mina, " Jihyo deeply moaned.

And without even a touch Mina unceremoniously cummed just by her teacher's words.

Fucking Park. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
